


My Darling Angel

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is devestated when his boyfriend Jonathan breaks up with him on valentine's day. Magnus is furious with Jonathan for hurting Alec and wants to give him a piece of his mind.Magnus has been secretly pining for Alec since they met. Will Magnus confess his feelings?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this for valentine's day. It was meant to be a one-shot haha, but I will be adding more to it. I hope you have all had a great valentine's Day :)

Alec had been waiting in the café for his boyfriend for two hours now. Jonathan was meant to have finished his meeting early so he could have lunch with Alec for valentine's day. Alec had tried texting him but he got no reply. 

Alec was trying to avoid the sympathetic looks from staff and other customers. Though he had overheard some cruel whispers. Some called him a slut just because he was an omega. Alec had to refrain from yelling at them. He didn't want to cause a scene and get kicked out. 

After 30 more minutes had passed, Alec had, had enough. He called Jonathan, if he didn't answer his phone Alec was going to leave right now. After what felt like an eternity Jonathan finally answered. 

"Alec why are you calling? You know I have a busy day today". 

Alec felt his heart sink, "We had plans for valentine's day remember? You said you could meet me for lunch". 

"Oh yeah I almost forgot it's valentine's day. Listen Alec, I can't do this anymore I need to come clean with you". 

"What do you mean?" Alec said, dreading the answer. 

"I'm breaking up with you. I have been cheating on you with Raj for years and I want to be with him".

Alec felt his world crashing around him. He had loved Jonathan so much that he had thought the alpha was the one. He had imagined himself becoming Jonathan's mate, more times than he would care to admit. 

"It's bad enough you are breaking up with me on valentine's day, how could you cheat on me with my best friend?" 

"Some best friend", Jonathan said sarcastically, "Raj had no qualms with having an affair with me. Look Alec, you are very attractive but that's all omegas are for. Omegas are just meant to look beautiful while doing what the alpha tells them to do. You keep going against the omega norm and I would rather be with an omega who won't make a fool of me in public". 

It took all of Alec's willpower to stop his tears falling. He refused to cry in front of strangers. "You never loved me did you?"

Jonathan laughed cruelly, "No I was only using you because you're an omega. I was hoping to mate you Alec, you would have been great arm candy and impress my colleagues. You would have had to quit your job but you would have been happy". 

Alec's hands curled into fists, anger was starting to replace his pain. Alec hated that Jonathan still stuck to old fashioned ideals. Alec had thought Jonathan had changed but Jonathan still wanted to be the one in control in the relationship. He would have made Alec stay at home and take care of the house and please him, just because he's an omega. 

"You know what Jonathan? I'm glad this happened, I would never have been happy mated to you", Alec said fiercely and hung up the phone. 

Alec subtly left hoping no one noticed him. Though he was sure some people did. His phone rang and when Alec checked his phone he saw it was Jonathan. Alec angrily declined the call. 

Alec ran to Magnus' house, he was Alec's best friend and Alec really needed him right now. Jace had been initially worried about Alec being so close with an alpha. It took Jace a long time to trust Magnus and longer to allow Magnus to be alone with Alec.

Alec knew Jace was just being protective, but it frustrated him that Jace thought he needed protecting and that he had thought Magnus would hurt him. Magnus was the most gentle alpha Alec had ever met, yet still Jace didn't like Magnus. 

Alec knocked on Magnus' door and tried to wipe his tears away. But he knew Magnus would still be able to tell that he had been crying. Magnus opened the door and immediately hugged Alec. 

"Alexander, what's wrong? I'm happy to see you but I thought you would be with Jonathan". 

Alec broke down at the mention of Jonathan. Magnus gently brought Alec inside and closed the door. When he and Alec sat down, Alec told him everything. Magnus was boiling with rage. 

"I can't believe he did this to you, I'm going to beat Jonathan up for this!" Magnus snarled. 

"Please don't hurt Jonathan, I hate him for what he did to me. But I don't want you to get in trouble just for me". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, he wasn't sure if he was pushing it as it was an intimate gesture. But thankfully Alec leaned into the touch. "You would be more than worth it. I would risk getting arrested for you". 

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus, "I would do the same for you. But please I need you to stay here with me". 

"For you I'll stay", Magnus said as he hugged Alec. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your valentine's day plans". 

"To be honest I didn't really have any. I was just going to meet Ragnor at Pandemonium. So don't worry you didn't ruin anything". 

Magnus nervously played with his rings. He wanted to tell Alec he loved him. But he was afraid to tell him. What if Alec didn't feel the same? After what Jonathan had done, he may not even want another relationship. 

"Mags is everything okay?" Alec asked in concern. Magnus had gone unusually quiet. 

"There's something I want to tell you Alexander. But I'm worried about how you'll react". 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me".

Magnus steeled himself, he couldn't go on like this. He had to tell Alec how he felt. It was killing Magnus keeping this secret. But he mentally prepared himself for the worst. He would never force Alec to be with him if he refused, he wasn't like most alphas. 

"I want you to know there is no pressure to say yes and I'm not just saying this because it's valentine's day. I'm... I'm in love with you Alexander. I have been for years but I was too scared to tell you. I understand if you don't want to, but would you like to go out to dinner tonight for valentine's day?"

Alec gaped in shock at Magnus, he had not been expecting that at all. He had fallen for Magnus too, but Magnus had been in a relationship at the time so they became friends instead. Alec had been in the same position of Magnus, he had been too afraid to say anything. 

So Alec had tried to move on by dating others. He had fallen for Jonathan, but part of him had never stopped loving Magnus. His broken heart started to heal through the knowledge that Magnus loved him. 

"I would love to go out with you", Alec said with a bright smile. 

"My darling angel, you have no idea how happy you have made me", Magnus said as he hugged Alec again. 

As Alec had never ordered any food at the café Magnus made chicken soup for him. They then sat together and watched movies until it was time to go out. 

Magnus offered Alec his arm and Alec happily looped his arm around Magnus' while they walked to the restaurant. The restaurant Magnus chose was beautiful and the food was very high quality. It made Alec worry about how expensive the meal was. But Magnus insisted on paying. 

After their wonderful meal, they went for a stroll. Magnus told him hilarious stories about his time in Peru. Alec knew some of the stories already but he didn't have the heart to point it out. And he loved listening to the stories anyway. 

Alec felt the alpha could be an author if he wanted to. Magnus smiled shyly when Alec voiced his thoughts. It was rare to see Magnus shy and Alec felt happy he caused that reaction.

"Do you really think so Alexander?" 

"Yeah, you're an amazing storyteller".

"Well maybe I shall write a story dedicated to you", Magnus said with a wink. 

"I would love that", Alec said as he leant his head against Magnus' arm. 

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and continued his stories as they walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Since Alec encouraged him, Magnus had been working on an original book. Though the book was fictional he based it on him and Alec as it was a romance. And as promised he dedicated it to Alec, he called the book My Darling Angel. And for the dedication he wrote:

"For Alexander Lightwood, the man that I love more than anything and who unlocked something in me that made me believe in love". 

Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach when he re-read the dedication, though these were the good kind of butterflies. Ever since he had asked Alec out on valentines day he had been on cloud 9. He had been dreaming of dating Alec for years. Though the circumstances of it happening weren't ideal, he was glad Alec wasn't dating Jonathan anymore. 

He had always felt that Jonathan didn't deserve Alec, Jonathan had mistreated Alec just because he was an omega. Magnus was still angry with Jonathan for the way he had treated Alec and still wanted to confront him about it. Alec didn't want him to as he was worried Magnus would get in trouble. But Magnus had meant it when he said Alec was more than worth it. 

Alec was with his siblings, so Magnus took the opportunity to go to Jonathan's house. Magnus hated the smirk that Jonathan gave him when he answered the door. 

"Magnus Bane, have you come to give your omega back to me?" 

Magnus hands curled into fists in his anger, "No! And don't talk about him like he's property". 

Jonathan scoffed, "Come on Magnus, that's what omegas are. You're an alpha this would benefit you, I don't understand why you are trying to fight for omegas". 

Magnus had been helping Alec fight for omega rights for years. It seemed like an impossible fight though, alphas were unwilling to give omegas rights. One out of ten alphas were sympathetic to omegas, unfortunately it wasn't enough to change things. 

"Unlike you I see omegas as human beings which they are. Omegas shouldn't be treated like they are just objects". 

"Raj doesn't seem to mind being treated that way". 

"Because he's been brainwashed!" Magnus said furiously. Alphas had been trying to brainwash omegas for centuries. Some were successful like in Raj's and Camille's case, while others like Alec and Catarina had risen above it and refused to be brainwashed. 

As much as Magnus hated Raj and Camille for the pain they had caused him and Alec, he wished he could have prevented them being brainwashed. It was a way for alphas to control omegas and make them undermine the case Magnus and Alec were trying use to win their fight. Alec had been trying to make alphas see that omegas deserved to have rights, but it didn't help when omegas like Camille sided with the alphas and not Alec. 

"And I would like to have words with Raj for hurting Alexander too", Magnus said. 

"Too bad, he isn't here. Things will seem great with Alec right now, but he will start to disobey you and disrespect you in public".

Magnus saw red and punched Jonathan so hard he fell to the floor, "I'm not you, I would never expect him to obey me. I don't care what the world says, Alexander has rights!" Magnus tried to punch Jonathan again but he got up and slammed the door.

Magnus furiously rang the doorbell, but Jonathan ignored him. He punched the door in his anger, ignoring the pain in his hand. "You're a coward Jonathan!" Magnus yelled, he hoped it would provoke Jonathan into opening the door but no luck. Magnus huffed and stormed away. He wanted to hurt Jonathan more but at least he got to punch him. 

Magnus went back to his loft and the anger started to drift away when he saw Alec about to knock on the door to his loft. 

Alec jumped in surprise when he saw Magnus coming towards him, he had expected Magnus to be inside his loft. Though he became concerned when he saw that Magnus' hand was bleeding. Alec gently took Magnus' hand. "Magnus what happened?" 

Magnus hadn't noticed that his hand was bleeding as he had been so angry with Jonathan. But now he noticed and the pain returned. He must have hit Jonathan's door harder than he intended. Magnus was reluctant to tell Alec the truth as he was worried he would be mad at him, but he knew Alec would find out from Jonathan if he didn't tell Alec and that would be worse. 

After they went inside Magnus' loft and tended to Magnus' hand, Magnus told Alec what happened though he left out some of the offensive things Jonathan had said. "Are you mad at me?" 

"No I'm just worried that Jonathan could go to the police and have you arrested for assaulting him. But also it means so much to me that you stood up to Jonathan for me", Alec said his worried frown turned into a fond smile. He wasn't used to alphas standing up for him, Jace and Izzy were the only alphas that had stood up to alphas for him before he met Magnus. 

"I would do anything for you Alexander, speaking of I started writing a book for you", Magnus said with an excited grin. 

"Really? That's so great Magnus. I can't wait to read it". 

"I hope you will like it. I know you are worried about Jonathan going to the police, but we could go to the police too as Jonathan abused you when you were with him". 

"I wish we could Mags, but they won't believe an omega over an alpha. Jonathan will just tell them I'm lying and they will believe him because he's an alpha". 

"But they will believe me if I testify for you", Magnus said comfortingly. His anger came back at the knowledge that Alec was right. Even if Jonathan had hit Alec in front of the police they still would have taken Jonathan's side. However, Magnus was a well known alpha because of his company and he hoped the police would believe him. 

He wanted to go to the police right now and tell them what Jonathan did to Alec. But Alec wasn't ready to do that and he didn't want to do that without his permission as it would be a violation of trust. However, Magnus knew if Jonathan did try to have him arrested Alec would be willing to let Magnus tell the police about the abuse. It made Magnus' heart warm knowing Alec would do that for him. 

Magnus decided to change the subject to lighten the mood, "I've finished the first two chapters of my book, would you like to read them?"

"I would love to", Alec said, though he was still worried about Jonathan he really was excited to read Magnus' book. 

Magnus printed the first two chapters and gave them to Alec so he could read them. Magnus was too nervous to see how Alec would react, so he went to the balcony to try and focus on work. 

Alec's heart melted when he read the dedication. He knew Magnus had bad luck with love in the past. He had said he had given up on love. But to know that he had made Magnus believe in love again, made Alec smile so much he was sure it would hurt his mouth later.

Alec had been right when he said Magnus was an amazing storyteller. Magnus had a way with words that made his story so enchanting and wonderful to read. He was so excited to read more.

Alec joined Magnus in the balcony, he sat on Magnus' lap and kissed him passionately. "Your story is amazing, I can't wait for more. And thank you for the dedication it has made me fall in love with you even more".

Magnus smiled happily at Alec. Alec didn't seem to realize that was the first time he said he loved him. "That means everything to me Alexander and I love you too".

Alec froze when he realized what he had said to Magnus. He tried to get up but Magnus tightened his grip on him. "Magnus I'm sorry I know it's too soon you didn't have to say it back".

"It's okay, I wanted to say it back. I have been in love with you for about ten years".

Alec's eyes widened in suprise, "Really? I'm so sorry I had no idea".

"Don't be sorry, I was the one who kept this from you. But you know now and I'm so happy you do. I love you so much my darling angel".

"I love you too".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus had been just about to fall asleep with the love of his life when suddenly his phone rang sharply in his ear. Magnus reluctantly sat up and answered the phone.

"Magnus Bane! I can't believe you punched Jonathan without me. I really wanted to punch him".

Magnus almost dropped his phone in shock because of how loudly Izzy was shouting. "I'm sorry Izzy, I just... wait how do you know I punched him?"

"I may have forced Alec to tell me".

Magnus shook his head fondly "Of course you did".

"Mags, who's calling you so late?" Alec complained sleepily.

"It's your sister, she's mad I got revenge on Jonathan without her". Magnus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to tell her but she can be so scary".

"Hey! I heard that", Izzy said though she wasn't really annoyed, she was just liked messing with Alec and Magnus.

"I promise that if we need to defend Alexander's honour again I won't do it without you", Magnus only said if to not worry Alec. But as Alec was an omega, he faced harassment everyday at the institute and from strangers when he went on patrol. So Magnus knew it was only a matter of time until he would be punching another arrogant alpha in the face.

"I will hold you to that. Is Alec doing okay?"

Magnus automatically looked at Alec who was trying to stop his eyes closing. "Yeah but he's really tired, is it okay if we continue this tomorrow?"

"Okay but make sure he actually sleeps and don't do anything to keep him up all night", Izzy said.

Magnus knew immediately what Izzy meant and the thought made him blush. Not many things could make him blush but this was Alec's sister. Hearing her say this made Magnus feel awkward. "Don't worry, I agree that he needs sleep. I swear we will only be sleeping tonight".

Alec groaned in embarrassment at Magnus' words. He couldn't hear what Izzy had said as he was so close to falling asleep and Magnus hadn't put the call on speaker phone, but he could certainly tell what she had said. He wished his sister wasn't so blunt about these things.

Alec cuddled closer to Magnus and hid his face in his shoulder even though Izzy couldn't see him. When Magnus said goodbye and hung up the phone, he wrapped his arm around Alec's waist.

"I'm sorry about Izzy. She's always been like this, I hope she didn't make you too uncomfortable".

"It's okay Alexander, I have friends who are much more forward than her. And I admit I can be even more so. Now let's go to sleep you definitely need it".

Alec usually fell asleep much faster in Magnus' arms than when he had slept with Jonathan or alone. Magnus made him feel safe. They were taking things slow as Alec was still recovering from the abuse and heartbreak Jonathan had put him through. So they had only shared a bed, despite what Izzy implied they hadn't gone that far yet.

Alec was so grateful Magnus was happy to take things slow. Most alphas wouldn't allow it and would force him to do things he wasn't ready to. Alec wished he had known Magnus loved him all this time, it would have saved him from Jonathan.

But he didn't blame Magnus, he understood his fear of telling him the truth. Alec had gone through that same fear himself. Alec rested his head on Magnus' chest and allowed himself to close his eyes.

Alec woke up to the feeing of Magnus carding his fingers through his hair. It felt wonderful and almost lulled Alec back to sleep. But he realized he was very thirsty and really needed some water so he reluctantly sat up and had some of his drink.

"Did you sleep well Alexander?" 

Alec smiled sleepily at Magnus, he loved it when Magnus showed concern for him. "I did thanks I hope you did too", Alec said as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Having you sleeping in my arms certainly helped", Magnus said with a wink.

Alec couldn't stop himself blushing, it made him feel warm inside knowing that he had helped Magnus sleep. Alec started to get out of bed to get ready, but Magnus gently pushed him back on their bed. 

"I would like to give you breakfast in bed if that's okay with you".

Alec's eyes widened in suprise, no one had made him breakfast in bed before. He had tried to do it for Jonathan but he had just got mad at him for slowing him down. Jonathan had pushed the tray with the food Alec had lovingly made to the floor, and had hit Alec hard enough that he had a black eye. Jonathan had forced Alec to stay in the house and kept his friends away from him until his eye had healed to avoid suspicion. Jonathan had certainly never bothered to make him breakfast in bed. 

"I-I would like that", Alec stammered hesitantly. He appreciated what Magnus was wanting to do, but part of him was anxious he would make Magnus angry like he did Jonathan. Though he wasn't the one making the food, what if he didn't praise Magnus enough for his cooking and he made him angry? Alec knew logically that Magnus would never hit him, but he couldn't stop the fear Jonathan had left him with. 

Magnus noticed the fear in Alec's eyes and it made him worried, "Are you okay Alexander?" 

"Yeah I just..." Alec trailed off unable to find the words to explain how he was feeling. 

"Did I trigger bad memories of Jonathan?" Magnus asked, Alec only became scared like this when he was talking about Jonathan or if something had triggered memories of his abuse. 

Alec nodded and told Magnus about the memory of him trying to make Jonathan breakfast. It was hard telling Magnus and he shed some tears. But Alec wasn't ashamed of crying anymore. Years ago Magnus had helped Alec realize it was okay to cry. Magnus hugged Alec tightly while he told him what Jonathan had done. "I know you wouldn't react like he did, I just couldn't stop the memory coming back". 

Magnus gently took Alec's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I hate Jonathan for what he has put you through. I understand your reaction, I would have reacted the same way in your position. I don't want to upset you, if you would feel more comfortable we could have breakfast in the kitchen". 

"It's okay I actually like the idea of having breakfast in bed. I know I freaked out, but telling you what happened to me really helped. I promise that I trust you". 

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and got up, "I'll go make you breakfast, but please tell me if it triggers more memories. I don't want to hurt you". 

When Alec agreed Magnus left to go to his kitchen. Magnus was trying to focus all his attention on Alec's breakfast, but he was boiling with rage. Magnus knew there were other things Jonathan had done to Alec that he hadn't told him about yet. But each time Alec told him about the abuse it left Magnus wanting go back and finish beating up Jonathan. 

Thinking about Jonathan made Magnus remember his conversation with him. Jonathan had known he was in a relationship with Alec. How had the alpha known that? Magnus knew Alec hadn't had any contact with Jonathan since he broke up with him. Was Jonathan stalking Alec? Magnus wouldn't put it past Jonathan, he certainly wanted Alec back. Was Jonathan watching his loft right now? 

Magnus quickly checked the kitchen window when it was safe to leave the food for a second. Magnus searched the street and his hands curled into fists when he saw Jonathan staring at the window of his bedroom where Alec was currently in bed with no idea he was being watched. Magnus hurriedly finished the breakfast and ran to his bedroom holding his tray of Alec's food. He was relieved to see Alec wasn't dressed yet, it would have made Alec feel sick if he knew Jonathan had seen him getting dressed. 

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked when he saw how alarmed Magnus was. 

Magnus gave Alec the tray with his food and angrily drew the blinds closed, so Jonathan couldn't spy on them anymore. Magnus then sat next to Alec. "I'm so sorry Alexander, but Jonathan is stalking you". Magnus wished there was another way to say it, but he couldn't beat around the bush. There was no easy way of breaking this to Alec. 

Alec froze just as he was about to eat some bacon. Alec was freaking out, how long had Jonathan been stalking him? What if Jonathan had been in the apartment he shared with Jace without him ever knowing? Images of Jonathan lying next to him in bed and touching him creeped Alec out and made him want to be sick. But then he remembered that Jonathan was the one to end their relationship not him. He didn't understand why he would be doing this. 

"What? But he's the one who broke up with me. Why would he be stalking me?" Alec said. 

"When I confronted him, he wanted you back. We need to tell Luke about this", Magnus said. Luke was the only NYPD officer that actually cared about omegas, and as he was now married to Alec's mother he cared for Alec as his own son. 

"But Luke could get in trouble with Valentine for helping me. Valentine is his boss and he's Jonathan's father". 

"I understand you're worried for him, I am too. But Luke would be upset if he found out you were in danger too late to help you", Magnus said gently. 

Alec reluctantly agreed and they left to go and see Luke. Thankfully Luke was free and they went to his office. Alec tried to ignore the leers and lustful looks Luke's colleagues gave him but they were hard to ignore. When they told Luke about Jonathan stalking Alec, Luke was furious with Jonathan. Luke assigned Alec bodyguards to protect him while he vowed to find evidence to prove what Jonathan was doing. 

Alec's bodyguards weren't happy with having to protect him, as they felt omegas didn't have rights. But they reluctantly agreed to and promised to keep this a secret from Valentine. Alec didn't really trust them, but it was better than nothing. Magnus vowed to protect Alec too and was determined to not let Jonathan anywhere his Alexander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Heidi will make an appearance, I'm considering having her be obsessed with Simon like she was on the tv show. But I'm not sure if I will feature Jimon or focus on Malec.

Alec was sitting with Jace in their kitchen while Alec's bodyguards sat in the living room watching TV. Alec and Jace were furious that the guards weren't taking their job seriously. Alec had told Jace about Jonathan stalking him the previous night when Alec had come back to the apartment with the guards.

"That's it!" Jace said angrily and stormed over to the guards and turned off the TV.

"Hey! What did you so that for?" Raj said, he along with his partner Heidi hated that they had to protect the omega. Jonathan hadn't done anything wrong as far as they were concerned.

"Alec is in serious danger, you need to be vigilant not watching TV".

Heidi scoffed, "Magnus is Alec's mate, he should be the one protecting the omega not us. And anyway the omega isn't mated he is fair game for anyone".

"I have a name you know! Stop calling me omega. I'm with Magnus, just because he hasn't given the mating bite to me yet doesn't mean any alpha can have me. And Magnus is protecting me but he has to be at work right now".

"I don't know why he's bothering to protect you omega", Heidi said, deliberately saying omega to mock Alec. "If I were him I would just let Jonathan have you. You omegas aren't supposed to be so outspoken".

Jace looked ready to lose it and Alec couldn't blame him, he was equally angry. "Magnus is nothing like you two, he actually cares for my wellbeing-"

"Then why is he prioritizing work over your protection?" Raj said with a smirk.

"Magnus tried to take time off but he has too many clients who won't leave him alone", Jace said.

Alec's eyes widened in suprise, he wasn't expecting Jace to defend Magnus. Jace hated him. "Maybe we should ask Luke to assign someone else to my protection".

Raj laughed, "Oh please, no one would want to protect you. I will never understand why Luke thinks omegas have rights".

Jace tried to punch Raj but Alec caught his wrist, "Jace don't, they will report you to Valentine".

"I'd listen to the omega if I were you".

Jace's hands curled into fists but he restrained himself, he knew Alec was right. Raj and Heidi wouldn't hesitate to report him to Valentine and as they weren't trying to protect Alec, Jace needed to be here so he could protect Alec when Magnus couldn't. Jace couldn't protect Alec if he was arrested. 

Jace went back to the kitchen before he could lose his self control and Alec followed him. "This sucks I can't believe they won't take your safety seriously". 

"Yeah but they were right, no one else will take it seriously either", Alec said as he hugged himself in distress. 

Jace noticed, as an alpha an omega's distress hurt him deeply especially Alec's and he couldn't bear to see Alec upset. Jace wrapped his arms around Alec who happily accepted his hug, "I'm sorry buddy, I wish things were different for omegas. You don't deserve to be treated this way by those idiots". 

"Alphas like you, Izzy and Magnus helping the cause is making a big difference though. Thank you for helping us".

Jace and Izzy had joined Magnus in helping Alec fight for omega rights. As much as he hated Magnus, he was willing to put his differences aside for Alec's sake. Jace had some alphas in mind that he was sure would help them, his first call was going to be tricky though as Lorenzo and Magnus had a big rivalry. Lorenzo would be a great influence on the cause but Jace wasn't sure if Lorenzo would be willing to help because of Magnus. 

"You're more than welcome buddy". 

"And um thanks for defending Magnus back there. To be honest I was suprised you did", Alec said giving Jace a look of confusion. 

"Well if I'm being honest with myself, the reason I hate Magnus isn't really his fault. I'm just overprotective of you and any alpha you choose to be with I'll hate as you're family to me. Magnus is a good guy, I know he wouldn't hurt you but I can't help being protective". Jace wanted to add particularly after what happened with Jonathan, but he didn't want to upset Alec further by bringing him up. 

"Though it means a lot to me that you're so protective, maybe you could try being friends with Magnus?" Alec said hopefully. 

"I guess I can try", Jace said reluctantly. His protective side was saying no way, but he wanted Alec to be happy and he knew it would make him happier if he was friends with Magnus. 

"Thank you Jace", Alec said with a bright smile. 

"No problem", Jace said returning Alec's smile. 

A few months had passed and still Jonathan had managed to evade Luke. Alec's guards were still resentful that they had to protect Alec and weren't bothering to actually make sure Jonathan wasn't trying to break in to the apartment. It made Alec's loved ones furious, especially Magnus. Magnus was tempted to use his alpha voice on them but he didn't want to in front of Alec. He didn't want to risk his voice affecting Alec, he had sworn he would never use his alpha voice against Alec. 

And Magnus was scared that if he used his alpha voice on Raj and Heidi that he would be tempted to use it more often. He had heard stories of alphas who had been in that situation and had ended up getting addicted to the power to the point where they used their alpha voice on their omega to control them. Magnus couldn't let that happen, he would never forgive himself if he used his power to control Alec. 

Thinking of Alec made Magnus miss him. Magnus hadn't been able to see Alec much lately. As Magnus had to work a lot more now, his fashion company had taken off and was not just well known anymore it had become famous. While that meant Magnus' dream was finally coming true, the workload became much more. So that when Magnus finished work it was much later than he realized, which made him feel bad. Alec had been hoping to see him tonight. 

Magnus sent an apologetic text to Alec saying he couldn't come over to his apartment anymore, Alec sent an understanding text back which just made Magnus feel worse. Alec had been so supportive of his career from the start. Magnus' father had never shown him support, he had always believed that fashion wasn't a real career path. Asmodeus had always mocked him for his desire to own his own fashion company. That had left Magnus anxious to tell Alec his dreams when they were kids. 

But to Magnus' suprise and delight Alec had the opposite reaction to Asmodeus. Alec had encouraged Magnus to pursue his dreams and had been angry at Asmodeus when Magnus told him what he said. Magnus was tempted to go over to Alec's apartment after all and ask if he could sleep over, but with Jace being an alpha too it was risky to stay over as they would likely get into a fight. 

Though Jace had been trying to be more friendly to Magnus, he knew it was for Alec and that Jace still hated him. Even though Magnus had proven he had Alec's best interests at heart. In a big fight Magnus had blurted out that he and Alec hadn't even had sex yet as he wanted to respect Alec's need to take things slow.

It had left everyone feeling embarrassed particularly Alec, but it had at least made Jace stop being a jerk to him that evening. So it was frustrating that Jace still thought he would take advantage of Alec. Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang, he expected it to be Alec but it was Jonathan calling him. Magnus knew it was a bad idea to answer, but he threw caution to the wind and answered anyway. 

"Bane, I'm calling to offer you a deal. Give me Alec and I'll give you anything you want. I could give you money or a more submissive omega like your ex Camille". 

"There's nothing you could offer that I would want more than Alec, and I certainly would never treat him like a thing to be traded. And I can't believe you thought Camille would tempt me, I want nothing to do with her anymore". 

"Come on Magnus, I know you once loved Camille. She would do whatever you want unlike Alec", Jonathan protested. 

"That was in the past, I don't love her anymore she cheated on me if you must know. And I already told you I don't want Alexander to obey me. Just leave him alone!" Magnus said furiously. 

"You know I can't do that, I love Alec and he's my omega not yours. I can't wait to see your face when I give him the mating bite in front of you! I don't care that he doesn't want the bite from me, I'm giving it to him and you can't stop me", Jonathan said and hung up. 

Magnus' heart was racing and he was freaking out. He knew Jonathan was obsessed with Alec but it was one thing knowing it and hearing Jonathan threaten Alec with giving him the mating bite against his will. Magnus knew he should leave finding Jonathan up to Luke, but it had been months and Luke hadn't found him. Magnus had persuaded Luke to give him the equipment needed to trace phone calls as Magnus knew there was a good chance Jonathan would call him or Alec. 

Magnus found Jonathan's location through the tracer and despite the late hour Magnus set out to find Jonathan. He felt bad for keeping this from Alec but Alec would try to stop him or go with him. Magnus couldn't let either happen, he had to stop Jonathan from taking his lover away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Just to clarify the Raj who is the guard isn't the same Raj who is from the show. This Raj is an original character. The Raj who had an affair with Jonathan and used to be Alec's best friend is the Raj from the show. I realized it might have been confusing that they had the same name when I re-read my previous chapter.

As Magnus was getting closer and closer to Jonathan's location, all he could think about was Alec. Magnus knew it was dangerous to do this by himself, but his alpha wanted Magnus to prove he was capable of protecting his mate.

When Magnus arrived, he rolled his eyes at the cliché setting of a warehouse, he opened the door which Jonathan has left open. Making Magnus realize Jonathan had been anticipating he would do this.

But Magnus would not let that stop him. Magnus was expecting the shrine Jonathan had made for Alec but it still creeped him out and made him feel a red hot rage at the same time. Magnus saw that he was in some pictures with Alec, but he had the cliché cross on him. What disturbed Magnus the most was that there were some of Alec sleeping and with Jonathan kissing Alec while he slept. Jonathan must have drugged Alec to keep him asleep. "I'm going to kill you for this Jonathan", Magnus said angrily to himself.

Magnus flinched when there was the loud noise of the warehouse door slamming shut. Magnus whipped around and realized Jonathan had locked him in the warehouse. Magnus ran and banged his fists on the door.

"Jonathan let me out!"

"You will just keep me from Alec if I do, so I have to keep you in here. But don't worry I'm not a murderer, when I have got my Alec a friend of mine will come to give you food and water".

Magnus' heart skipped a beat when he realized that Alec had no idea Jonathan was coming for him tonight. Alec was probably asleep right now not knowing he was in danger. "Please don't do this, you need to let Alexander go. You could find someone else to love".

"I tried to do that with Raj but I can't stop thinking about Alec".

"I know it's hard to move on, but I'm sure you can do it", Magnus didn't get an answer from Jonathan, that either meant Jonathan had left or he was to angry to answer. "Jonathan?" When Magnus still got no reply he banged his fists against the door again, but to no avail. Magnus' heart sank when he came to the conclusion that his first guess was right and that Jonathan had left. 

Magnus sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He was trapped here while Alec was about to be taken away from him. He had failed his omega and Magnus couldn't fight the tears that slid down his cheeks. 

After it was clear the guards weren't going to be actually keeping a vigilant watch over the apartment, Jace had appointed himself to protect Alec. Instead of going to sleep, Jace was determined to stay up and watch over Alec. Alec had tried to protest arguing that Jace needed sleep too. But Jace wouldn't budge, so Alec reluctantly gave in and went to bed. 

While Alec was worried that Jace wouldn't get any sleep tonight, he admitted to himself that he felt safer knowing that someone who actually cared for him was protecting him. Heidi and Raj had made it clear they didn't care about him at all. Jace had made an official complaint about their behaviour to Luke, and Luke had tried to find replacement guards. 

But unfortunately Heidi and Raj had been right, no on else wanted to protect Alec as they felt it was Jonathan's right to claim him. Alec didn't blame Luke though, he knew it wasn't his fault that his colleagues felt this way. Luke was the only one trying to make the precinct recognize omega rights. Luke had wanted to come over and act as Alec's guard instead, but he had so many cases to work on that Valentine wouldn't let Luke be Alec's guard.

Alec had a bad feeling that Valentine had done that deliberately to help Jonathan. Alec tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind to focus on sleep but they kept intruding. Just as Alec was about to finally manage falling asleep, there was a sudden loud crash coming from downstairs. The noise made Alec jolt in shock and he could feel his heart beating painfully fast in his chest. 

Alec scrambled to get up, his instinct was to shout for Jace as he was scared for Jace's safety. But he knew Jace would scold him for giving away his position to Jonathan, he would know immediately where Alec was and come for him. Alec didn't know for sure that it was Jonathan that caused the noise, Jace could have gotten into another fight with Raj and Heidi. 

But Alec knew better than to get his hopes up. Alec carefully crept along the corridor and down the stairs. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw Jace struggling against Jonathan. Jonathan was on top of Jace on the floor and kept punching him. 

Alec felt anger rise when he saw Raj and Heidi just watching in amusement and not trying to help Jace. Alec threw caution to the wind, he had to save Jace from Jonathan. He knew Jace would be mat at him for risking his life. But Jonathan had his hands wrapped around Jace's throat. Alec had to stop Jonathan killing Jace. 

Alec ran and tackled Jonathan to the ground. Jace spluttered and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. He tried to get up and get Alec away from Jonathan but he stumbled and Raj and Heidi easily grabbed Jace and held him back. 

Alec punched Jonathan and tried to punch hard enough to knock him out but before he could punch Jonathan again, Jonathan had recovered fast and grabbed both of Alec's wrists in a bruising grip. Jonathan flipped them around so that Alec was on the floor and Jonathan was on top of him. Jonathan had the upper hand now. 

Jonathan smirked at Alec, "I do love seeing you in this position", Jonathan said and tried to kiss Alec. But Alec jerked his head to the side so that Jonathan ended up kissing his cheek instead. 

It wasn't pleasant but Alec would have preferred that to being kissed on his lips. Unfortunately Jonathan wasn't put off from his rejection. Jonathan just continued kissing his cheek and moved down to his neck.

"Stop doing that, get off him!" Jace tried to yell, though his voice sounded hoarse from the near strangulation. Jace tried fighting against Raj and Heidi. But they wouldn't let go of him. 

"As much as I would love to continue this Alec, I would prefer to do it private without your brother killing the mood", Jonathan said as he glared at Jace. 

"I don't want this Jonathan, please just let me go!" Alec said but his pleading fell on deaf ears. 

Jonathan just cupped Alec's face and forced Alec to turn his head back to him. "I see Magnus has corrupted your love for me, don't worry Alec you may think you don't want this. But you'll see that Magnus brainwashed you into loving him". 

"No! Magnus would never do that, I love him and nothing you can do or say will change that". 

Jonathan shook his head condescendingly, "Wow, Magnus really did a number on you. But I'll fix you Alec, you will love me again", Jonathan reluctantly got off Alec and pulled him to his feet.

When Alec was standing again he immediately tried to kick Jonathan, but Jonathan had seen that coming and pressed Alec so tightly against him that he couldn't move. Alec tried to move and get away from Jonathan but he was trapped. 

"Heidi, take Jace to his room and make sure he doesn't escape until me and Alec are safely away. I'll text you when you can leave here". 

"Please just let Alec go!" Jace said desperately, he knew he would just be ignored. But Jace had to try. 

Jonathan patted Jace's cheek condescendingly, "Don't worry Jace, I'll take very good care of your brother". 

Jonathan then walked out of the house dragging Alec with him. Alec fought as hard as he could all the way to Jonathan's car, but with Raj's help Jonathan forced Alec into his car and drove off with Alec completely under his mercy.


End file.
